


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-2.5

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-2.5

「祂」曾在王座之上沈睡很久很久，璀璨的珠寶華麗的裝飾被拆解一空，高大冰冷、空空蕩蕩的王座。

異族和王侯聯合起來撕裂祂的身體，抽乾血液，將骨頭一截截掐碎，偶爾有與自己相似的存在前來悼念，演奏悲傷而溫柔的樂曲。註1

隨著時間流逝，祂開始聽到一些真摯的、細碎的耳語，反反覆覆呼喚著自己，凝結千年百年的思念。

——請賦予我們光榮與秩序。

——請保護我們不受異族侵擾。

——請帶領我們前往照得到陽光的所在。

祂聆聽從四面八方傳來的祈禱，心底卻不由自主地產生另一個聲音：向南、向南、再向南，南方有著你追尋千年之久的存在。

記憶被漫長的時光淘洗殆盡，餘下深深刻鏤在靈魂之上的執著。

突然有一天，無數馬蹄聲砲火聲哭喊聲咆哮聲闖入祂渾沌的識海，來自萊茵河左岸，數度分割祂掠奪祂踐踏祂的敵國。

德意志王侯跪伏在法蘭西皇帝腳邊爭相諂媚，他身形矮小、肩膀寬闊，飄散濃濃的血腥味，卻又擁有義大利陽光的氣息。註2

義大利、義大利、義大利……不知為何，光把這個名詞放在舌間，幾乎停止跳動的心臟就會痠疼不已，同時漲滿甜蜜。

而他親手扼殺了自己。

「諸位走到任何角落，都是要受人蹂躪受人宰割的，直到這個民族在征服者的迫害下自然消滅為止。……諸位想成為最不值得尊敬且到後世仍被輕蔑的最後一個民族？還是想賦予這個民族新的生命？」

朦朦朧龍間，祂的意識被一段激昂而堅定的話語吸引。

那是被敵國重兵佔領的王都，講台上，矮壯的哲學家高聲演講，無懼不遠處敲打戰鼓列隊經過的敵軍；講台下，成千上百的男男女女靜靜聆聽，胸中沸騰著火焰。

「請看！諸位擁有引導偉大改革的權力，甚至能聽到這個崇高的祖國愛的感激的聲音，以及為信仰、自由與民族而捐軀的祖先的聲音：

你們要挽救我們的名譽，明白我們是為何而戰。是不允許被外來權力支配的決心，更是為一種高尚的精神所左右，而祂正以明晰的視線注視你們……要你們的、要德意志這個民族，成為所有民族中最光榮的名字。」註3

——是的，「我」正在看著你們。

這一刻，祂終於醒了過來，俯瞰這片浸透鮮血與淚水的大地。

那是種奇異的感覺，彷彿自己無處不在，又彷彿自己從未存在，沒有眼睛沒有耳朵沒有身體，卻看得到也聽得到，在所有響起德語之處飄盪。

在那之後，祂去了許許多多的地方，看了許許多多的人物。

有在髒亂的小房間與雪片似飛舞的譜紙中，創作令全世界拜服的樂曲的耳聾音樂家；有身兼國家官員、劇院經裡、自然學者，讓威瑪成為歐洲文學中心而德語不再被斥為粗鄙的偉大詩人；有奔走於各個公國，大聲呼籲要以關稅同盟和鐵路系統將德意志統一成富足、強大而不可侵犯的民族的經濟學家。註4

然後祂開始認真思索：「自己」究竟是什麼？

「世界精神乘著一輛車來了，在腓特烈‧威廉大學黑格爾教授的課堂下車。」

民眾的玩笑將祂引領回柏林，一座用鐵欄杆高高圍起、立於歐洲學術頂峰的大學。

「不要質疑為何國家會化身為有血有肉的人形、不要以粗淺的科學去檢視這個既成的現實。記住——凡是現實的都是合乎理性的，凡是合乎理性的都是現實的！」註5

穿過裝飾六根柱子的莊嚴大門，寬敞的授課大廳坐滿來自歐洲各地的學生，一名教授歪歪扭扭地攤坐在講台上，把頭埋在紙堆裡，說得漫不經心又不情不願，還不停地清嗓子和咳嗽。

「國家是實體性的意志，侍立於世界精神的王座周圍，作為祂現實化的執行者，以及祂莊嚴的見證和飾物而存在。」

「國家是在地上的精神，這種精神在世界上有意識地使自身成為實際的存在，也只有當它現存於意識之中而知道自身是實存的對象時，祂才是個國家。」

「一般人常以為國家由於權力才能維持，其實，需要秩序、需要國家『存在』的情感才是國家得以『存在』的原因，而這些是每個人都會擁有的。一旦人們認同祂的存在，祂便存在；一旦人們不需要也不認為祂是存在的，祂就不復存在。」

國家……意志……精神……存在……？

這些詞彙是如此地熟悉，稍稍開啟祂塵封已久、日漸斑駁的記憶。

祂認真聽完那場乏味卻又深刻的講授，直到被下課後學生們的談笑轉移思緒。

「國家不僅有血有肉，還能活蹦亂跳呢！上星期的《十字報》不是才報導了嗎？教授糾纏來參訪的普魯士殿下，拚命問東問西，哈哈！最後還把他煩到落荒而逃。」

「那篇我也有看，聽說教授想去看神聖羅馬帝國的身體，研究祂為何還能在這個時代存在。」

「這有什麼好研究？答案再明顯也不過，那可是『德意志民族的』神聖羅馬帝國。從來茵河到奧得河，德意志的路德維希建立東法蘭克王國，等到薩克森的亨利時，又將祂改名為德意志王……」註6

德意志民族的神聖羅馬帝國……德意志王國……德意志……德意志……德意志……！！

祂猛然意識到了什麼，帶著些許的明悟和更多的徬徨，繼續在屬於自己的土地上徘徊。

在這段漫長的旅程中，祂見識到很多很多，驚訝於世界的變化是如此地快速。

祂看到數萬民眾揮舞黑紅金三色旗走上街頭，前仆後繼地犧牲奉獻，宣稱要「通過流血的抗爭從被奴役的黑暗中得到自由的金色光芒」。

祂看到身形壯碩的內閣首相無視全國的指責聲浪，在御前會議上堅定地聲明：「德意志命運的難解之結只能用武力斬開！我以我的頭顱做賭注，普魯士和德意志都不能保持現狀，他們必須走上武力這條路，別無他途。」

祂看到普魯士王國與丹麥開戰，接著又與奧地利展開一場為期七星期的「兄弟之戰」，熟悉的煙硝與血腥再度瀰漫於自己的土地之上。

一切塵埃落定後，祂終於找到自己的身體——黑帽黑袍的金髮男孩，身旁還有分別以「普魯士」和「俄羅斯」為名的青年。

祂對那名銀髮紅眸的青年相當陌生，卻又感到莫名的溫暖；圍著長長圍巾的紫眸青年卻讓祂不寒而慄，彷彿置身澈骨嚴寒之中，連意識也為之凍結。

世界精神、國家意志、似人卻又非人的一國之魂－－祂明白，自己和他們是相同的存在。

但祂還不夠完整，還不能回去自己的身體。

差一點、還差一點。

註1 三十年戰爭對神聖羅馬帝國的影響

神聖羅馬帝國在三十年戰爭中被破壞得相當嚴重，威發西里亞條約的簽定更使它名存實亡，真正分裂為上千個小單位，包括眾邦國、騎士領、自由市等。  
恩格斯便曾描述當時的情形：

「到處都是一片人去地荒的景象，當和平到來之時，德意志已經無望地倒在地上，被踩得稀爛、撕成碎片，鮮血浸染大地。」

註2 拿破崙戰爭

拿破崙出身義大利的柯西嘉島。

註3 費希特的告德意志民族演講

普魯士於耶拿戰爭慘敗，普王退至東普魯士接受俄國保護時，哲學家費希特曾經在被法國重兵佔領的柏林，冒著生命危險，發表共十四次的告德意志人民的演講，在往後，他的演講詞被集結成《告德意志民族書》，對激勵德意志民族精神與重大的貢獻。 也正是在這個時期，在被拿破崙侵略佔領的時期，德意志的民族主義才真正發展起來。

文中的演講詞即摘錄自《告德意志民族書》，內容因應需要有些微刪減，語句順序也有改動。

註4 十八至十九世紀的德意志文化

第一個是貝多芬、第二個是歌德、第三個是李斯特。

在十八、十九世紀時，德意志才漸漸擺脫對法國的模仿，在音樂、文學、哲學等領域，發展出傲人的文化，音樂有巴哈、莫札克、貝多芬、韓德爾、舒伯特，文學有來欣、席勒、歌德，歌德的《浮士德》更是世界四大名作之一，使人們發現，德語也可以寫成優美的文學，哲學則有康德、費希特、黑格爾、叔本華、馬克斯，他們建立近代最重要的哲學體系。

種種成就使人們開始認為，德意志是「詩人與哲學家的國度」，海涅也才會說「我們在夢的空中王國，擁有公認的統治權」，這些文化藝術的成就，加上浪漫派文人對中世紀民謠的蒐集、帝國歷史的頌揚，使德意志人認同自身的民族文化並引以為傲，更進一步激發他們的民族情感。不過在拿破崙戰爭前，那比較傾向赫爾德的「文化民族主義」，認同文化但未必要求政治統一。

至於李斯特，他十九世紀初的經濟學家，認為「鐵路系統和關稅同盟是連體雙胞胎，具有一個思想和一個感官、相互支持、追求同一的偉大目標，把德意志各個部分統一成一個偉大的、文明、富足、強大和不可侵犯的民族。」

然而，當他1819年向德意志邦聯提出建議時，卻被主席奧地利公使拒絕，原因是「這世上根本沒有德意志商人，只有巴伐利亞的、薩克森的、伏騰堡的和其他地方的商人。」

註5 哲學家黑格爾

「凡是現實的都是合乎理性的，凡是合乎理性的都是現實的。」

這是黑格爾的名言，他是唯心主義哲學體系的建構者，他認為國家具有生命，並建立關於「世界精神」、「國家意志」的學說。文中他講的後三段都出自他的《法哲學原理》第五篇（國家），除了第三段的最後一句外，其他都是他的原話，我只有摘錄、刪減而已。

ps為了國擬人去讀法哲學原理，我的腦袋真的有洞orz  
當然，我只是囫圇吞棗、斷章取義，拿看似相關的句子來用，他的哲學理論我還無法真正理解。

註6 德意志王國與神聖羅馬帝國

史家對德國的起源並無定論，其中一個說法，是以東法蘭克王國為始。

查理曼大帝死後，由其子虔誠者路德維希（臺灣多譯為「路易」）繼承法蘭克王國的王位。路德維希死後，他的三個兒子為了爭奪王位而兵戎相見，最後於 西元843年簽訂「凡爾登條約」，將國家分為中、西、東法蘭克王國，分別為王。

中法蘭克王國後來被東西兩國瓜分，西法蘭克王國就是法國的起源，東法蘭克王國則是德國的起源，其疆域和後世的大致相似。東法蘭克王國的第一任國王，便是Ludwig der Deutsche（德意志的路德維希），以前因為君王的名字大多重複，所以常常被加上外號以辨別，例如矮子丕平、鐵鎚查理、禿頭查理。

西元911年，東卡洛琳王室的血脈斷絕，法蘭克尼亞公爵康拉得一世被選為「德意志國王」，某些史家認為，他的當選標誌「德意志」歷史的真正發端。其後薩克森的亨利公爵繼位，並將國家改名為「德意志王國」，他的兒子便是著名的鄂圖一世。

鄂圖一世於西元962年攻打義大利，被教皇加冕為「羅馬人的皇帝」，這是神聖羅馬帝國的發端，但「神聖羅馬帝國」的名稱是十一世紀後才出現的。《劍橋德國史》更提到：

「德意志國王與神聖羅馬帝國的結合在歐洲國家當中是十分獨特的一件事……這種結合一直維持到1806年。中世紀的德意志國王必須由羅馬教宗加冕，才能成為神聖羅馬帝國的皇帝……為了確保他們的權威，他們必須不斷干涉義大利的政事。」

從政治的角度來看，當時的德意志王國絕非近代意義的民族國家，他也不是單一的政體，其下還有大大小小的邦國和自由市、主教都市，神聖羅馬帝國更不能和1871年的德意志帝國劃上等號。

但以國擬人的角度來看，情況又有所不同。

我把國擬人當作民族精神文化的化身，祂的存在取決於人民對其的認同，而非確切的國體政體，不然十九世紀後才立國的希臘、愛沙尼亞他們，不可能在中世紀就存在。

因此，我傾向把神聖羅馬和德意志理解為同一個人，畢竟他很早就有「德意志」之名，只是瀕臨死亡後重生，失去記憶而已。就像當時民族運動的口號 ——Deutschlands Wiedergebur，德意志是「重生」而非「誕生」。（Wiedergeburt在德語中有再生、輪迴、重生、復活的意涵）

當然，這只是我依個人偏好的解讀而已，畢竟本家沒有清楚說明國擬人的性質，以及他是因何存在的，正反兩種說法都有其合理性，也都解釋得通。


End file.
